SFNA: Behind The Fist
by DeNice
Summary: Ever wondered what happens to the New Archives fighters when they're not winning? Here is where the cast tells their about their losing battles...
1. The Kung Fu Menace

Darrell Markis... Sakura Kasugano... Hinata Wakaba... Kaoru Miadama... Yin Lee... Yui Su'ang... What do these young individuals have in common? They are the main focus of a Street Fighter fanfic series entitled "Street Fighter: New Archives" in which explains their lives as both fighters and individuals. In the duration of New Archives, they have met up with many fighters from all over, ranging from Dan Hibiki to the legendary Ryu to the epic battles against Akuma and even Gill himself. Even fighters from other factions have met and fought this group, Athena Asamiya, Eiji Shinjo and Kyo Kusanagi to just name a few. Even against such strong warriors of different styles of fighting, Darrell with his burning embers, Sakura with her spring storm of fists, Hinata with her still expanding talent, and Kaoru with her powers of Satsu no Hadou have proved their worth and have made an impact on the fighting circuit.  
  
However, don't let the group's success fool you. It hasn't been all victories and cheering. No, like any great fighter there are many times, when you least expect it, when you find yourself in a situation that seems (or IS) impossible to fight your way out of. You find yourself against the ropes, your opponent with the upper hand and utilizing that fact to the fullest extent, and as soon as you try to make your move, you find out that it's all over... and you're on the ground in defeat. They're even worst times when you find yourself outnumbered and surrounded and despite your hardest attempt to take them down they prove to be too much...  
  
Bruises... cuts... concussions... broken bones & spirits... This segment is to break down the other side of the New Archives cast.... Now sit back as the stars themselves tell you just what happens when they're on the side that no fighter of any kind wants to be on...  
  
---- The Kung-Fu Menace  
  
It's not everyday you see me not on top of things. I mean... I've grown to a point that makes me a contender against anyone and everyone that I should happen to face. Being able to control my ki into flame form is my greatest strength. However... against a certain kung-fu movie star named Fei-Long, it proved to be my greatest weakness...  
  
-----  
  
"Right now, I'm willing on issuing an open challenge. Whoever can take down the Hong Kong kung-fu wonder, Fei-Long will instantly be 500 dollars richer! Of course, that's U.S. currency, but rest assured that it's still a pretty good payment! Now, do I have any brave fighters out there that are willing to take up the challenge?"  
  
It was a pretty good spring day in the center of Hong Kong. A typical clear sky and a fresh breeze that ran through the park. I could remember being there with Sakura on a bit of a vacation and to site see, since the last time we were here it was because we were searching for Ryu. This time we were going to enjoy ourselves. At the time that Sakura and I heard this guy's statement we didn't pay much attention to it. I mean, we were in the middle of lunch, sitting on one of the benches in front of a large brick wall which held up random flags of world nations on top. To our left was a rather large crowd of spectators that was growing in numbers, some being fighters ready to take on Fei-Long. Speaking of which, he was to our right, his manager just now walking to the other side of the pathway turned arena and watched as a person in casual clothing and a medium built body stepped forward. I've heard much about Fei-Long. As a matter of fact when we were hear on our last visit, we were looking for him for some information but he wasn't one to be bothered while shooting a movie. However, the guy wasn't exactly snooty. I mean, why even bother to take on other fighters and hand over a cash bonus if you lose if you're that type of person?  
  
Anyway, as we ate was watched that average Joe started his try at the cash by immediately throwing a right cross. The karate star dodged it pretty easily. He then tried a punch straight to the body. This was when Fei- Long just slightly moved his body so that the guy's fist just grazed his side, then pinned his arm with his left. Letting out a bit of a surprised yelp the guy took the rookie way and struggled to get his fist free. He didn't notice Fei-Long's free fist rocketing to the side of his head. In a matter of moments the guy was on the floor, knocked out in one blow, initiating the crowd to cheer out. Sakura saw that from the corner of her eye while eating and just shook her head.  
  
"Poor guy... mmm... Never stood...mmm... a chance..."  
  
I raised my eyebrows in agreement.  
  
"Pretty much..."  
  
As time went on about 7 other guys took Fei-Long up for the challenge, varying in size, strength, and looks. It didn't do much of a difference. Each match, while it might have taken the young Kung-Fu guy a bit longer, still ended under the course of a minute per. When the last fight was done, we were already done eating. Sakura got up first and looked at Fei- Long. The guy wasn't even breathing hard or sweating.  
  
"You think I should give it a try? I'm positive that I would do better than these other guys."  
  
That, I knew was true. None of the others had anything special (let along super...) or real experience to be taken down so fast. Sakura and I would definitely give Fei-Long a run for his money, literally. However, that's not what we came to Hong Kong for.  
  
"Sakura... don't you think that's something that we should... you know, pass? We came to enjoy ourselves."  
  
Sakura looked at me with a bit of a frown. "But we never really turned down an opportunity to get a fight before."  
  
"I know... but you know... I kind of like letting this pass. Not even for 500 beans."  
  
Sakura still looked at me, wondering why I was holding her back. After a moment she smirked.  
  
"Okay... I'll let this slide. Just for you..."  
  
I smiled while getting up and putting the bag which carried our lunch into a nearby garbage can.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. Well, how about we head out and go someplace where we won't find someone get beat up beyond recognition?"  
  
Sakura let out a giggle and looked at Fei-Long, who had his back to us, and was about to leave. Little did I know the kung-fu expert just turned his head to us as we started to walk and gave me a glance... He waited until we were just going up the stairs that lead to the streets to say something.  
  
"Wait, you two..." he yelled out, making both of us stop and turn to look at him.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura asked. Fei-Long turned his gaze to me.  
  
"You..." he started while pointing at me. "I... I remember you. Darrell Markis, is it not?"  
  
I blinked a bit. This hot-shot movie star actually knows me? I wonder how... unless he's in tune with the fighting circuit and came across me....  
  
"Yeah, I am," I answered... and grew surprised when I saw a smirk on his face.  
  
"I thought so. You're the new Street Fighter that's been going against the best. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Me, too..." I said semi-heartedly. What did he want from me...?  
  
"So where are you going? I'd like the opportunity to fight you."  
  
I immediately gave him a look. Me? Fight? Today? Come on. It wasn't in the cards. I was supposed to have this as a relaxing vacation with my girlfriend. It was the time when I didn't want to fight or anything other than relax and have some fun. However, as much as I wanted to say 'no', I couldn't back down. It was an honorable challenge from a great Street Fighter... and with a crowd, no-less. I didn't want to be remembered as someone who didn't take a $500 dollar fight. People can presume stupid things...  
  
I heaved a sigh and whispered to Sakura, "There's no way to get out of this, is it?"  
  
Sakura just shook her head without even looking at me. "I don't think so... Besides, I think this should give you the opportunity to see if he's all that great."  
  
Well, yeah... Those were valid points. Besides, I always wanted to see if he really was for real. Those guys could have been hired to act so weak. Now was a good chance...  
  
"I'm going for it, Sakura," I announced. "Wish me luck."  
  
Sakura just smirked again. "I don't think you'll need luck. Just make sure you give him a good fight."  
  
"No prob."  
  
I sucked up a full breath of air and exhaled, then looked at my new opponent... and headed towards him. "Okay, so it's a fight you want, huh, Mr. Fei-Long?" I was now standing right in front to him, my hands balled up into fists. "Well then..."  
  
I ended while dropping into my freestyle Ansatsuken fighting stance. "...let's see if you're for real."  
  
Slightly surprising me, Fei-Long waved his finger at me. "I see you're anxious for this just as much as I am. Let's hope that doesn't wear off once we start."  
  
The fight had officially started when Fei-Long went into his fighting stance, but I didn't move. As much as I heard about him, I haven't seen him fight outside of movies, so I didn't exactly know if all those spiffy moves he threw were his real moves. If they were, then I'd have to be careful. If not, then I'd have to be even more careful. Who knows what he would have under his sleeve...  
  
After about 10 seconds of the stare down, I decided to make the first move. I feinted a punch to his head and waved in to come up with an uppercut. Fei blocked. I then moved my head to the side to dodge a fist to my fist and countered with a knee that slammed into his side. I ended by spinning around to kick with the other foot but he backed off. I decided to keep the pressure on him and moved back in for another attack...  
  
"Hai!"  
  
...and ate a fast fist that came out of no where...  
  
"Hiy!"  
  
...a second one with Fei's other fist...  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
The last one was strong enough to send me to the ground, forcing me to scramble to recover before Fei took advantage of it. As I looked up I managed to see Fei-Long try to follow up with a fist that would have went to my chest if I didn't roll to the side. I came out of my roll and swept Fei-Long off his feet with my right leg, then spun again fully to stand up. I jumped back and waited for the next move that my opponent would throw as he got up. Luckily he rolled away from me so it gave me room to concentrate on making a big move. Question was... which one? Which one would he not expect? How about we experiment...? I brought my hands to my side and quickly focused some of my energy there. A blue ki ball entered... them and just as Fei-Long saw me I launched.  
  
"Hadouken!" I yelled as I shot my hands forward, the ball traveling slowly to test Fei-Long's judgment. Sure enough he moved to the side and I was ready to cut him off with a lunging cross.  
  
"HAH!"  
  
The instant I got my fist out to attack I felt my head snap back violently, causing me to stumble backwards in a slight daze. What happened? What did he counter with? I regained my balance and noticed that Fei-Long countered with a well placed kung-fu snap kick, done such a way that my attack missed. Nice one, Mr. Fei-Long... Let's see you do that again.  
  
He attacked first this time, probably still thinking that I was dazed, hopping forward and trying to perform a knee-kick combo. I parried it with my left arm while simultaneously striking with my free elbow. As expected the kung-fu master fell backwards, leaving me enough time to follow with a roundhouse kick. However, I suddenly felt my attack stop... It turns out that he had grabbed my sneaker just before I hit and now I was very vulnerable...  
  
I remember the word 'crap' run through my mind at that moment. It was a surprise that he managed to snap out of that and counter... Now what was he going to do...? Just as I thought that he threw my leg to his side, causing me to stumble close to him and off-balance...  
  
"AACHAA!!"  
  
...and ate a rising flame kick in the stomach. Wait... Flames? So his famous Shienkyaku was for real... I felt myself flying through the air and then hit the ground, his flames going down on contact. It took me quite a while to get the air back into my lungs, since the kick was so powerful it knocked the wind out of me. I got up holding my stomach and taking big breaths of air, then looked at Fei-Long. At least I was over the minute mark... Now I just have to beat him. It was time to take it up a notch.  
  
"Ok, Fei-Long, I see your moves aren't special effects. Well, how about I show you how REAL flames are like?"  
  
I could see Fei-Long's attention grow on his face as I braced myself, my fists at my sides. I concentrated my vigor into my two fists...  
  
"SHAKUNETSU... KEN!!!"  
  
...and with that roar my trademark special move went into effect, both my hands bursting into flames. This was the move that made me who I was. I never really went a fight without using it. It would be like Ryu going through a fight without using his Hadouken. You don't see it happen... and by the look on my rival's face it seems as if he was glad that I started to use my real technique... Perhaps... a bit too glad... There was something in the look he gave me that made me feel insecure... like a bad feeling that grabs you when you're about to do something drastic.  
  
"Ah, ha!" Fei-Long let out. "I knew that you'd draw that out sooner or later. I've studied that technique of yours for quite some time..."  
  
My eyes narrowed at that. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I've scouted out your techniques... This might be your best move, but is it really the best move against me?"  
  
"Well, why don't we see?!"  
  
I dashed in, my hands leaving behind trails of flames behind me, and as I got into range I started to attack with some random punches to the upper body. All were blocked. No problem. I varied up a bit with a feint with my left fist and he fell perfectly for it. The crowd gasped when my right fist slammed against the head of Fei-Long and made him forcibly use his hand to keep from falling down on the spot. I then used my left in an uppercut to bring him back up so I can pound on him some more. I had him where I wanted him, nailing a few more blows before I finished with a hard hitting left straight, knocking him back into the ground. I stood my ground, listening to the crowd's mixed reaction to my performance and, of course, to Sakura's cheering from behind me. She must be liking what she was seeing.  
  
"Hmm... very well done..." Fei-Long praised me as he slowly got up and held his left cheek. By the way I saw it, it seemed as if I caused that face of his to bruise up from my blows.  
  
"Hey, nothing said that I'd be easy to beat. Sorry for bruising you up... but it's to be expected, isn't it?"  
  
Fei-Long then gave me a look... It was one that I never saw before on his face... This face marked a more serious Fei-Long...  
  
"Well, let's just hope that you can handle what I have in store for you... or that you're vigor doesn't drain by that move of yours."  
  
Crap. He does know me well. No one else really picked up why I can only use attack enhancers for a set amount of time... Although I'm able to hold it longer than I could when I was yonger, the Shakunetsuken and Shakunetsuken Ittou take a lot out of me. When I'm not using them my vigor slowly (and I mean SLOWLY) goes back up to a suitable level so I can use them again but by that time the match would already be over and the other guy burned in many places. However, Fei-Long wasn't that other guy. I was going to have to throw him off his game.  
  
Without saying anything I ducked in towards the movie star and feinted another punch to go low with a kick. Fei was already a step ahead of me as he hopped the kick and came back down with a kick to my head, forcing it down to my knees. I slowly reeled backwards, still crouching, and I knew my recovery time was awful... and I paid for that.  
  
Fei attacked with a downward strike, keeping me from getting away and my recovery time to near-zilch, then turned around to delivered a hard snap kick to my jaw. As soon as that connected I thought I heard a crack as I was sent back to the ground. Luckily nothing was broken, but that three- hit combo really got me good. I tried to stand up right afterwards but my legs weren't sure, and I collapsed onto my side, using my elbow and hand to keep my upper body elevated. At the moment I saw everything around me spin furiously. I was really dazed, shaking my head, desperately trying to snap out of it. That last kick could have rivaled Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku in power...  
  
I was surprised that Fei-Long actually let me recover from my dizziness. If I was in his position I would have been charging my Shakunetsu Shinku Hadouken right now to finish the match. However, at the time, I wasn't in the right mind to even think that much. I just found myself slowly getting up on flailing legs, gathering my senses. At that time I could hear someone ask how I was able to touch myself without burning myself. I think it was Fei-Long himself... or maybe a spectator from the crowd...? I never got to find out whom. At least when I heard that I knew I still had some sense in me.  
  
I let out a low groan as I finally recovered, my pointer finger at the side of my mouth. I had felt something trickling down my mouth and I thought it was saliva. I looked at the tip of my finger and was corrected. It was blood...  
  
My mouth was bleeding...  
  
Damn. The kick was really that strong. I gave Fei-Long my meanest glare that I could cook up. No one EVER bloodied me except for Akuma, Rugal, Morrigan and Sakura. It might had been a drop of blood that escaped, but I couldn't live that down.  
  
"Hey! You're gonna pay for making me bleed!" I yelled at him after I spat out some blood from my mouth. I then wiped off my mouth and rushed back in. I managed to see him take up a defensive stance and was about to attack again... before having an idea. Instead of just attacking I jumped. Getting a bit of height under me I looked down... got my aim right... and found myself floating as I cupped my hands to my side..  
  
"Shakunetsu..."  
  
My flames and surge energy mixed together in my hands as I got my sites set on Fei-Long, who seemed to be waiting on my attack.  
  
"Shinku..."  
  
Ok, let's see you dodge this...  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
I then let loose my super attack, the huge orange Hadou-flame mixture rocketing towards the movie star. The crowd let out shocked gasps and screams at the size of it, which was like Sakura's Shinku Hadouken only it keeps its start up size. The ball blocked my view of my opponent so as I landed I kept an eye out for him. He might be fast but I'd be able to see him. As the ball exploded when it hit the concrete I was starting to wonder if I hit him or not. After all, I was getting weaker every time I use my ki attacks (which is often in this case). Having that thought in mind I deactivated my Shakunetsuken and decided, while there was peace on the battlefield, to catch my breath... Little did I know that was going to be my undoing...  
  
"A nice move, Darrell, but it's too slow... You'll never catch me with that."  
  
I felt my heart go up into my throat. No way... There was no way I could be heading his voice from behind me. There was just no way. No one besides Guy and Maki were THAT fast... I slowly turned around...  
  
"WHAAAAA!!!!"  
  
...and met the fury of punches to my face and stomach that was the Rekka Shinken. It was 5 blows, each one harder than the last. Fei-Long then finally ended with the final fist to my face and I knew then and there I made a critical mistake. I shouldn't have underestimated his speed. Better yet, it was two things. I shouldn't have turned around without either attacking of blocking...  
  
When I hit the ground the first thing I recalled was that my face was hurting like hell. Most definitely I might have bruises and cuts. Second was the fact that I barely had the energy to get back up again. Each of Fei's blows was on the money. Through my pain I was thinking on what to do. It seemed as if he had my number...  
  
I rolled to my side and got to my hands and knees. I took my time getting up, mostly because I felt woozy, partly because I needed a plan. As I managed to get to one knee I saw a shadow form above me... It was Fei- Long.  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue this fight?"  
  
I still had my head down, breathing hard. I had to get him while he wasn't expecting it... Now was the chance.  
  
"HAH!"  
  
Finding the will to snap out of my vulnerable state I came up with a fast rising left uppercut... a move that Fei-Long dodged and retaliated by giving my right arm a very unpleasant dose of his kung-fu snap kicks...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
I instantly screamed. This one REALLY hurt, as if the kick broke the arm. My GOOD arm... I lost sense in the arm and fell to my left, my knee keeping me up as I used my left to hold my banged up arm. I could actually feel hot tears of pain run down my cheeks as I savored my arm. Now I could hear the crowd starting to get excited, shocked, and worried at the same time.  
  
"WOW! Did you see that? That MUST have hurt! Wow! Fei-Long's the best!"  
  
"You think he'll be ok?"  
  
"I doubt it... He really looks hurt on that one..."  
  
"At least he took more punishment than those other guys... and actually did some damage to Fei-Long..."  
  
"Darrell! Are you ok!?"  
  
That last one was Sakura's voice... and she sounded more concerned than I've ever remembered her to be. I looked to my side and I could see it in her eyes. I was hurt... badly... However, something inside me said I had something I could do. If I was going down, I was going down swinging...  
  
I got up while wiping my eyes, luckily against the brick wall to the park area, and clenched my right arm, letting out small cries as pain shot through my body. Luckily I got a little feeling back into it. Good. I was going to need that arm for my last attack... I then turned my attention to Fei-Long, who seemed to have gotten a little ticked off that I haven't given up yet, then suddenly rushed me. I barely had time to react... but just as I saw him jump to perform a flying kick to finish me off, I had an idea...  
  
(THIS IS IT!!!)  
  
I rolled to my left side, letting Fei-Long bounce off the brick wall and back towards the floor. Perfect! His recovery time was horrible! I summoned the last remains of my vigor and leaned forward...  
  
"KURAE!! REKKA NAKKURA!!!"  
  
...and gave the kung-fu star the 18 hardest-hitting punches that I've ever thrown in my super. I barely had enough energy to finish with the Shakunetsuken, and I had to do it with my left hand, but it was enough to floor my opponent... and I mean good. As he hit the canvas I instantly shut off my Shakunetsuken to conserve energy and let out a moan, finding myself stumbling backwards and falling to one knee again.  
  
(Please stay down.... Please stay down...) I mumbled to myself, hoping that it would actually happen. I didn't know how much longer I could stand. However it seems Fei-Long couldn't read minds. Slowly but surly he did get up, shaking his head. At least I slowed him down... but I got desperate... I had to attack while he was down. It might be a cheap tactic but I just wanted to end the fight...  
  
I started to run towards him, balling up my right fist, and as he fully stood up I was right next to him. While still running I leaped forward... revved up my fist... brought it back... and swung with all my might right towards his head. I then noticed something... Fei-Long wasn't in front of me... My attack missed... I then saw something move to my left... I looked that way... saw Fei-Long... and his leg move in a blur... and...  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Everything after that slowed down. I remember my vision instantly blurring as the move connected and staying like that. I remember my head snapping to my right with violent recoil. I remember my feet barely coming down in time to try to keep me from falling... I remember just staring into space, stunned... I remember uttering out my final moan as my whole body just gave out on me... and I fell... Really slowly... I don't even remember actually hitting the ground. I just kept falling... and falling... until I finally lost consciousness...  
  
-----  
  
Later that day I found myself in the hospital right next to the park with Fei-Long and Sakura at my bedside. Fei-Long told me how that was one of his better matches and that he was proud of my determination. He had given the hospital the money for my hospital bills and even gave me $200 for a consolation prize. That was the good news. The bad news was that when he left, Sakura told me my condition. I was very close to having my right arm broken and I couldn't put much pressure onto it for the next 2 months unless risk messing it up for much longer. I was in universal pain for about 3 weeks after the fight, but somehow we still managed to enjoy our vacation. The hospital released me the next day. Although that was good news, I still wouldn't forget that fight... It made me realize something; do your homework on your opponent... 


	2. The Burning Blossom

The Burning Blossom  
  
On that same vacation with Darrell we went to visit Ken in America. It had been a while since we both seen him. It was also about a month and a half after Darrell's defeat at the hands of Fei-Long. Because of his tendency to recover quicker than any doctor's diagnosis he was now sparring with me on a regular basis like we normally do. To anyone else it would be hard to believe that this was the same fighter who was howling in pain in Hong Kong; that this was the same teenager who had been cooled off several degrees by a movie star/street fighter. Personally, that fight reminded me that no matter how good Darrell was he still was a street fighter and could still lose. I kept that in mind as I stretched inside Ken's private gym, getting ready to have a real street fight with one of my closest friends.  
  
Now for those wondering, there is a difference between sparring and street fighting. Sparring is... hmm... how do I explain...? Oh! It's when you and your opponent sorta train together and test yourselves to see if you're up to speed and where you can improve. There is nothing really serious in it and it has a bit of a 'no hard feelings' thing at the end. A street fight, on the other hand, is when you fight for real. It's when you really have to prove yourself to your opponent by beating them at their own game. You can't take it lightly, because if you go then you're going to get hurt. You can get hurt even if you win. Pain comes with the territory. I learned that the hard way when I first started street fighting... and it seemed as if I had to re-teach myself all that when this fight ended.  
  
That day it was raining, and by raining I mean pouring. It was a rainstorm that wouldn't stop for a LONG while, so as I warmed up in Ken's gym I found myself looking outside through the huge window that was at the other side of the room. It reminded me of Haru Ichiban (no, not the name of my super attack, but rather the actual meaning; the first storm of spring). It seemed to be just like that in Japan; coming down hard... Couldn't go outside to play... The rain clouds would always make it seem like it was going to be the end of the day. I sighed. What I wouldn't do for some sunlight...  
  
I turned my head to my boyfriend, who was busy talking to Ken's student, Sean, just before they were going to fight. My mind then wondered how Darrell was feeling. This was his first match in over a month so he must be feeling a bit rusty but happy to be back in action. If I was him I would have went nuts having to not do any extensive movements on my good arm for a month an a half...  
  
"Hey, Sakura..."  
  
My mind instantly woke up from daydreaming and noticed that the voice came from behind me. In a blur I turned around and came face to face with Ken, who had left to go change into his red gi. He was smirking... and I felt my cheeks go red. Why was that? Before he came in I was using the wall in front of the entrance of the gym to help me stretch my legs and to make sure I was doing it right I had to pull my skirt up. Yeah, that's right... I had on my school fuku for this fight. Whenever I was in a real street fight I'd wear it since I felt I could get more maneuverability out of it than a formal fighting uniform. It had its advantages... and disadvantages...  
  
"Was that a new exercise you made up?" the Pan American Champion asked me in a sly voice, making my blush grow.  
  
"Why would you want to know, hentai?" I shot back in an embarrassed voice. "Better yet, how long were you there?"  
  
Ken's eyes shifted towards Darrell, who was busy in his fight with Sean, then back to me.  
  
"Well... enough to tell the name brand of your panties, how many times it's been washed, and a few other details that I won't tell in fear of getting slapped."  
  
My eyes narrowed and my blush grew even more at that comment. "Hentai..."  
  
"Ok, ok..." he defended himself, putting his hands up as if to push me away. "Don't get so worked up by that. It's not my fault that you chose to wear a skirt to a fight. You can only expect something like that to happen."  
  
In response I rolled my eyes. "What would Eliza think, huh?" I asked. Ken just shrugged.  
  
"Hmm... what would Darrell think when he finds out that you like other people to see your ass like that...?"  
  
I immediately sweatdropped. I already knew the answer to that... It's a secret... Don't tell anyone... Darrell's a hentai... so he really doesn't have a problem with me doing that... As long as it's nothing else. That I can live with... but I made him promise that every once and a while he'd wear some... rather good-looking clothes himself. Hey, a girl can be a hentai, too...  
  
"Whatever, Ken," I said as I stretched my arms over my head. "So, are you ready to lose?"  
  
Ken's smirk, which never left his face, turned into a smile. "That's very funny, girl." He then closed the gym door behind him and as he turned around, taunted me by pointing at me... then provoking me to come at him. "Come on."  
  
It was time to start this off. Giving Ken a look of determination I got my footing on the floor...  
  
"OK! Here... I... COME!!!"  
  
I opened up things by side-stepping to my left (since the wall was right to my right), and dashed forward right at Ken with my fist at my side.  
  
"SHOUOKEN!!"  
  
He couldn't dodge since he was in the corner of the room so I at least expected him to block my special move. Instead he ducked down a bit and jumped over me. At that time I went up to finish my Shouoken, hoping to pluck him out of the air. I missed him just by a thread and as I spun around in the air I saw that Ken had already landed. Damn. He had a clear shot at my back...  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!!"  
  
I heard him call out his hurricane kick and tried to duck as I landed. Ken was too fast for that; he hit me just as my sneakers touched the ground. He kicked my in the back of my head 4 times and I'll admit that they packed a wallop. They weren't as powerful as Ryu's, but the last kick made up for it. Ken had alternated his Tatsumaki and ended it with a mid-air axe-kick that sent me head-first into the door of the gym, causing a loud thud to ring through the air. Pain racked through my forehead and I let out a yell, stumbling away from both the door and Ken as he came down.  
  
I immediately felt my forehead to see if I had a bruise or something of the like, so I didn't notice that Ken had quickly gotten close to me... until I removed my hand and saw him face-to-face.  
  
I then did something that I knew I wasn't supposed to; I hesitated, letting out a gasp while taking a step back. I was too shocked to put up a defense and as a result my stomach (which due to my shirt being a bit short and exposing that area) felt the full force of Ken's knee. A groan escaped my vocal chords as I winced from the pain but Ken wasn't done assaulting my belly...  
  
"SHORYUKEN!"  
  
I met his dragon punch right in that same spot and I instantly felt the air get knocked out of me. Luckily his fist wasn't on fire but the blow still hurt. I felt myself go all the way across the room and landed next to the center, instantly rolling over to my knees and holding my stomach in pain.  
  
(Oh, man...) I thought as I struggled to breathe right. I almost felt myself loose my lunch on that. I wasn't hit like that in a long while...  
  
"Sakura... I might not be able to see London or France, but I can sure see your underpants..."  
  
My eyes widened instantly. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Ken looking right up my skirt... That did it.  
  
"STOP THAT, YOU HENTAI!!!"  
  
That had to be the fastest time that I recovered from a stun and pulled a Midare Zakura on someone in my life... and that was the first time I touched Ken during our fight. I knew as I finished it with my Shouoken that he got the message: don't look under my skirt during a fight...  
  
It took Ken a moment or two to realize what had happened and a bit longer to get up and face me. I was blushing madly but with a very ticked off look on my face. Now that I look back at it I must have looked rather ridiculous...  
  
"Ok..." he muttered out loud, "I think playtime's over."  
  
"Yeah..." I panted, just now noticing that I was breathing rather hard, so I stopped and spoke again. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Ken didn't reply in response, but he came at me by turning around and giving me a rather strong sidekick. I blocked it and stayed defensive a bit, letting Ken attack me with a few random kicks at my body. When he let up I tried my hand at an attack by giving my own kick to his body. He ducked it and kicked at my supporting leg, making me slip and unintentionally do a split.  
  
I had no time to react to that. Ken then came with a fast roundhouse kick that could have taken my head off if I didn't lower it towards the floor and use my leg that was stopped in its previous attack to sweep Ken while he was vulnerable. Good. At least I got an advantage.  
  
As I sprung up to my feet I kept my eyes on Ken. I wasn't going to let him catch me off-guard this time. As a matter of fact I was going to get him as soon as he got up. I turned my body around and lifted a leg... then brought it down to hit Ken while he was down. Unfortunately for me he was nowhere near it. He had rolled backwards and waited for my Flower Kick to miss, then as I spun around...  
  
"HAH!"  
  
Boom. His fist slammed into the side of my head, making me reel sideways from the force...  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
...and fall to his follow-up energy attack. It caught me in the side at next to point-blank range and like all Hadoukens... which hurt more when at close range... this one was pretty painful indeed. I cried out as I tripped over my sneakers and met the floor. That was so rookie-like... Never turn your back to Ken Masters...  
  
I kept my left arm resting on the area that screamed in pain from Ken's Hadouken as I slowly got up, letting out a growl. Ken was waiting for me. I could see it in his eyes when I made eye-contact with him... and in response I frowned; not to him, but to myself. I should be better than this...  
  
"Hmm... I can see it in your eyes..." he said to me. "You feel the same way I'm feeling towards your performance... So... what are you going to do about it?"  
  
I brushed my brown hair out from over my face, which fell over as in the moment... and when I finished, I clenched my fist... gave him a glare... and swung...  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Ken barely caught my fist before I caught him in the stomach. I looked up into his face to see him wide-eyed... and smirked. I got him, now...  
  
"HAH!"  
  
I used my left hand, which was free, and swung again. This one was also blocked... Ken now had me locked within his grasp... or so he thought. I took the time to use my right knee and bash it right into his stomach, making him loose him grasp on my and fall back, stunned. I knew that one hurt... and I wasn't done.  
  
"SHUNPUKYAKU!"  
  
I then jumped forward and did my version of the Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku, the first kick missing but the second and third catching Ken in the head. He hit the ground on his side, this time a bit slow to get up. I then got ready for his counter-attack, charging up my energy into my hands as I leaned back...  
  
"Shinku..."  
  
It now got to a solid form... and as the aura around it got bigger, I could swear that I saw lightning flash through the room...  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
...and I fired. There was no way Ken was going to move away from that. I kept my eyes on my Hadouken as it went forward... and started to shrink. Man I hated when my Hadoukens fizzle out like that... Luckily it didn't shrink too much when it reached Ken, and this is when I kept my eyes peeled. Moments seem to pass by rather slowly...  
  
"Come on... Come on..." I chanted under my breath. Now I grew aware of the situation. Ken must be blocking my Hadouken for it to not be either moving forward or exploding. I pouted slightly and then in a moment it did finally blow up. It didn't take long for me to find out that I was right. Ken blocked in the nick of time. I took a deep breath.  
  
(There's got to be something that I can do that can get him good...)  
  
Ken then looked at me... and I knew that he saw that I was totally serious about this fight. I wasn't going to make any more mistakes like I did earlier... His eyebrows furred up.  
  
"Am I giving you a hard time yet?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips. Ken only smirked.  
  
"Maybe... Can you keep it up?"  
  
Can I keep it up? Of course I could. I had the advantage here. I'm going to win this fight. I clenched my fists and took Ken up on his challenge. I was going to show him that I could do more than keep it up. I was going to finish it.  
  
"Get ready!!!" I warned while dashing in towards Ken, keeping my momentum going with a flurry of attacks of all types. Somehow Ken managed to block them all. I paused for a bit to see if he'd counter-attack, but he didn't, so I flowed in again with another string of attacks. Once again he blocked them all, even those that went low. As I kept it up Ken said something to me...  
  
"Hey... Hey...! Don't you get it yet, Sakura?"  
  
"What's... there to get...?" I quickly responded, not noticing that I was growing out of breath. My only focus was to just get one hit in... then I'd get him.  
  
"You don't realize why I'm not attacking you?"  
  
Once again, due to my single-mindedness I didn't catch the reasoning on what he was trying to do. I then pushed him back with my shoulder, something that actually caught him off-guard, and took my chance. I managed to get him with a few hard blows to his stomach and sides... then to his head... and prepared to give him a finishing roundhouse kick.  
  
"HIIYA!!!"  
  
I let loose all I could into that leg and aimed it right at his shin... It connected... but my leg wouldn't move once it hit Ken. I gasped, now finding myself hopping on my one leg and found out that Ken caught my bare leg in mid-performance.  
  
"What the heck?!" I gasped in marvel. I didn't understand how he did that. I had him reeling...  
  
"Found out yet, Sakura?" Ken asked me again. This time it registered. The whole time Ken was holding back, letting me tire myself out to a point where he could really let loose. He took a page out of Ryu's book with that...  
  
I was shocked. So shocked that I couldn't move or even say anything. At this moment Ken could do whatever he wished against me and I couldn't do much about it. When I was attacking I didn't feel tired, but now that I stopped I realized what I did...  
  
I weakened my own self.  
  
I found myself breathless, just staring at Ken as he held my red sneaker between his side and arm. There was only one thing that I could think of at the moment... and I said it out loud...  
  
"Ken...?" I asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his eyes still horribly hiding my fate. I gulped... finding myself sweating a lot... and continued.  
  
"What... are you going to do now...?"  
  
...and that's when I realize what he was going to do. He gave me a smirk... and said in a tone so low I could barely hear it... but still send a chill through me.  
  
"Sakura... I'm going to win. Get ready..."  
  
As soon as that sentence ended he let go of my sneaker and I quickly scrambled to put up a defense. First he threw a punch to my stomach. I was lucky enough to block. Next was a powerful roundhouse kick. I let out a gasp as I guarded that, realizing that my arms were already giving out on me.I think Ken felt it, too. I barely saw him duck down and i followed suit, blocking a strong kick that was aimed at my legs...  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
...and instantly felt a sharp jolt of pain run through my arms. That kick was the turning point of the fight. Ken's attack temporarily made my arms give out, breaking my guard and leaving them paralized to my sides. Try as I might, I couldn't move them... I couldn't move at all. The paralysis went through my entire body. I was in trouble...  
  
"Moratta!"  
  
Make that BIG trouble...  
  
"Shippu..."  
  
A crushing kick found it's way to my shin... then another fast one to my ribs immediately after that. My mouth was about to let out a scream but another hard kick to my other side of my body shut me up. I couldn't find a way to excape Ken's devistating kicks as another one, an overhead axe kick, nailed me in the stomach, making me drop my head. I felt hot pain again in that area as it caved in and I instantly wrapped both my arms around my swelling stomach. My eyes were closed from the pain that I was enduring... and when I opened them up I was gretted with the sight of Ken's leg once again.  
  
"JINRAI KYAKU!!!"  
  
Ken finally ended his super attack with a Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku that took both of us into the air. It was a full 12-hit powerhouse... It seemed like forever until my back slammed onto the floor. I groaned as my sides, chest, and especially my stomach shot out signals of pain that made my whole body ache. As I lay there I stared at the ceiling... It had gotten darker... Was it because the storm outside was getting worse... or was it because I was starting to pass out from the pain...? I didn't want to find out.  
  
Slowly I forced myself to roll to my belly (this also hurt in more ways than one) and slowly planted my hands and knees onto the floor. i took a few moments to gather some more of my strength and pushed off the ground into a standing position, holding my side and stomach with my left arm. At the moment I didn't have a plan. The only thing that ran through my mind was to keep going... I wasn't going to give up.  
  
Five seconds later I turned aronund to face Ken, who was stretching his torso and legs. He immediately looked at me and grew a little wide-eyed.  
  
"You're still up?" he asked in mild surprise, his expression then turning into a smirk. "Impressive. I could have swore that you'd be down for good after that."  
  
For some odd reason I found the strength to laugh a bit... Maybe it was a hysterical one...  
  
"Shows... how much... you know..." I panted, wincing in pain every time a word came out of my mouth. Then Ken put a hand on his side and asked the a ver important question.  
  
"Let me guess... You intend to keep trying battered up like that?"  
  
If I knew what was going to happen next then I would have quit right then and there but I didn't. I couldn't predict the future. I let Ken know I was ready for him by getting back into my fighting stance. Ken gave a quick smug look and then dashed at me. He came with a few jabs that i backed away from. I was about to counter but my body reacted too slow, making me abandon that tactic and block an elbow aimed at my chest. I then reminded myself that I couldn't block too much or I'd get guard crushed again, so I saw Ken's next attack coming and pushed my body into that direction to take another swift kick to my right rib. Luckily my little plan worked. It threw Ken off his momentum and made him vulnerable for a second. That's the break I needed.  
  
"Shouoken!"  
  
I used my left fist while spinning to hit Ken into the air with the shortened version of my uppercut special. Ken was hit back a bit but recovered, going defensive as I ducked in. I used my left arm to swing at him... but Ken soon found out that it was a fake. I grabbed hold to his neck and arms, swung my body around to his back, and squeezed like my life depended on it. It was my Sakura Jime throw, and I made each of those 9 squeezes last long. I took a moment to gather myself and raised my right elbow to finish the job, but suddenly I found Ken's arm shoot out and grab it as soon as I was about to make it crash onto his skull. I let out a surprised yelp and then found myself being thrown over his shoulder and to the floor.  
  
I hated being on the floor. It made me aware of how damaged my body was... but I didn't find myself there for long. I saw Ken's foot come down to add an exclaimation point to his counter and I quickly rolled forward and hopped in that same direction to my feet. However Ken still had the speed advantage. I saw him as soon as I spun around and barely blocked a fierce fist aimed at my head. I knew then and there he was going to end the fight between us.  
  
Ken kept coming at me and all I could do at the moment was try to hold on. I now realized that he was conserving his energy for this moment. It was a dirty tactic... but this was a street fight. I should have paid attention to his tactics, but nooooooooo...  
  
Then it happened. I thought he was going to hit me with a standing sweep kick and I blocked low accordingly. Bad move. It was one of his fakes. It wound up going up high above me... and I looked up. There was no way I was going to block that...  
  
"OH, NO!"  
  
I remember yelling that out specifically. Ken's heel came down fast, and I FAST. As soon as I tried to back away it slammed into the top of my skull with tremendous force. My vision blurred instantly as I felt my head get shoved in-between my legs. My arms fell limply to my sides as I slowly reeled back.  
  
Ken got me completely off guard and I didn't have the energy to raise my head up. All I could to was look at the fuzzy floor below me and listen to the moans that escaped my vocal chords. A few moments passed... and I suddenly noticed that my sneakers weren't planted on the floor. I was slowly slipping... My right leg somehow managed to find its way backwards to support my weak body from meeting the floor, probably sensing the urgency that the situation was giving. I let out another moan, blinking rapidly to try to snap out of my dizziness, at found some success. My eyes seemed to have cleared up a bit as I could see the laces on my sneakers a bit more clearly than before. However I didn't get to get much more progress.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"...h... h... uh...?"  
  
"You see what I mean? Do you realize what happened?"  
  
I took a moment to quickly reflect on my fight and then raised my eyes from my sneakers to the bottom of Ken's red gi pants.  
  
"Y...yes..." I responded weakly.  
  
"I knew you'd find out sooner or later... I guess it's clear that I've won this fight, right, Sakura?"  
  
That's what I hated to hear. He already knew it personally. He's asking if I know that there's nothing that I could do to come back and win. I let out a sigh and blinked one final time, letting my eyes close for this one. I knew when I was beat.  
  
"Yes, Ken... You win..."  
  
And then I found out that I couldn't open my eyes. They were just so heavy... The same heavy feeling seemed to sweep to my head... then my shoulders... then my arms. . . then my legs just seemed to evaporate from under me. I felt myself lean forward... forward into darkness... and then stop somewhere in-between where I stood and the abyss. What happened?  
  
"Hmm... You look so cute when you're unconscious..."  
  
I then counted. I don't know my mind managed to program that but it did... Very slowly...  
  
(1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7. . . 8. . . 9. . . 10. . . 11. . . .)  
  
----  
  
"Sakuuuuuuuura..."  
  
I suddenly heard a soft voice. It was dark... Pitch black... and then I noticed that I had my eyes closed. I also noticed that I felt something damp on my forehead and that I was on my back. Without looking I directed a hand to go up and grab that wet thing and take it off. It felt like a cloth or something like that.  
  
"Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura..."  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes. A bright light was the first thing that I noticed. As the seconds passed I notice that something was blocking the light. I blinked a bit, gradually focusing my eyes on the obstruction... and found it to be a body. A few more seconds... and I knew who it was.  
  
"D... Darrell..."  
  
He nodded slightly and then put something in my eyes.  
  
"How many fingers do you see?"  
  
"Uh... um... 12?"  
  
A pause, then...  
  
"Meh... Close enough."  
  
A hand then reached out from the air and I grabbed it, using a combination of that and my own will to get up to my feet. Darrell was right there to welcome me with a loving hug and kiss. It was then when I noticed that over his shoulder were Ken and a beaten up Sean, both still in their fighting gear and giving me a warm smile.  
  
"You ok?" Ken asked me. I gave a soft nod to respond.  
  
"That's good. Hey, I hope you've learned well from our battle."  
  
I just stared at him for a while, trying to collect my thoughts... and twisted my mouth.  
  
"Who... do you think you are? Ryu?"  
  
Ken only laughed. "Well, no, but I might as well fill in for him. I beat you like he would have and trust me, I can't stand doing that. I'd rather be fighting head to head, but I guess you got the message."  
  
"Yeah... I sure did..."  
  
I fell quiet for a second. I did feel a bit disappointed about not winning the fight... but I knew that if I could fix what caused me to lose...  
  
"Hey, Ken..."  
  
"Yeah, Sakura?"  
  
"Listen... I hope you don't let this win go to your head. I'm gonna win the next time we fight."  
  
Ken replied with a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
"At least you're determined! I like that in a woman! You just keep it up and I'll be happy to take you on again!"  
  
I smiled. "I thought so..."  
  
"So... why don't we get you guys something to eat... and a certain someone some first aid?"  
  
Immediately Darrell covered his mouth and started to laugh... I looked over to Sean... and found that he twisted his face.  
  
"Darrell...?" I called.  
  
"Yes, Sakura?" he answered through suppressed laughs.  
  
"You mind telling me why you're laughing?" I said while the four of us walked out of the gym.  
  
"Well... let's keep it like this... Sean might have gotten me at the start, but he couldn't take me once I warmed up..."  
  
I then started laughing myself... I guess it was because it was funny to think that... Either that or Ken knocked a screw loose in my head... All I knew was that I was going to be sore tomorrow morning.... 


End file.
